Healing darkness
by hyuciha
Summary: She never though that she was coming back, never wanted to come back, feeling shame, she didnt want to heal, it was easier to run and to suffer silently. But that all changed they found her and now she has to face it all. Will she find someone who can heal her, will she even heal him in a way.
1. Chapter 1: found

Disclaimer: I am sad to say i don't own naruto.

* * *

It was one of those days that everything seemed perfect, the weather was perfect children were happily playing, people were just happy to be alive end everybody was enjoying it the day to it fullest. Expect for a certain Hokage we all know of he was buried in al the paperwork he had to do.

"Dobe are you finally finished with al the paperwork.''

"Teme, I don't wanna do this anymore, today is the perfect day to be outside and I'm stuck here doing paperwork.''

"Tss, shut up its your job so do it, you were the one who wanted to be Hokage.''

"But I didn't expect there would be so much paperwork.''

Sasuke sighed '_'Why the fuck am I babysitting this stupid dobe, I have enough paperwork of my one being anbu-captian, well there is one way to make him work faster.''_

"Dobe if you hurry up I will treat you to ramen''

Naruto's eyes grew huge "Really teme really.''

"If you finish al the paperwork in 30 minutes.''

Naruto gave a huge smile and started to work faster than anybody has seen before. _''Stupid dobe would do anything for ramen, even forgot that the ramenstand is closed today.''_

Suddenly he stopped, and the happy face he had got replaced with a sorrowful face full of regret, which you usually don't see on Naruto face, and even though Sasuke would never admit it he got worried. "What is it dobe.''

"What, oh nothing'' he tried to reassure Sasuke by giving a smile, but Sasuke knew that is was a fake smile and he saw _her_ profile, and knew the dobe was feeling guilty about what happened to her. Sasuke sighed en tried to reassure Naruto. ''It wasn't your fault dobe.'' Naruto put her file away and tried to give Sasuke one of his signature smiles ''What are you talking about teme.''

Sasuke didn't answer him but kept on staring at him as to give him the telepathic message. _''Do you really think I'm so stupid.''_

Naruto sighed "It already has been four years since I sent her on the mission. I shouldn't have sent her at least not alone, she is so fragile and innocent."

"Hey teme do you think... do you think she is still alive.''

Naruto looked at Sasuke with pleading and hopeful eyes, and even though he wanted to reassure the dobe that everything will turn out right. He also knew Naruto had to face the truth, they hadn't heard from her over four years, the possibility for her to be still alive was very slim. "probably not"

Naruto face returned to being sad, "But not impossible after all we haven't found her body yet"

Naruto's smile immediately returned to his face. ''Right, yosh teme I want you to put a search team together and look for her.'' Sasuke sighed and cursed himself, for giving himself even more work. '_Only with a idiot like him is it so easy to lift up his spirit' _

"Fine dobe just finish your paperwork first.''

Sasuke left to put a search team together for the hundredth time in his opinion she probably died, but the idiot refuses to see it. _'I can't believe he made it to Hokage'. _Although if she had survived he knew she would never come back to Konoha_._

"Sasuke-kun''

"Sakura''

"Sasuke-kun is Naruto in his office?''

"Hn he's doing paperwork.''

"Oke then I guess I'll go see him, bye Sasuke-kun." Ever since his return

his relationship with Sakura, has been really awkward. He didn't really care he never considered her more than a friend though things seem be getting better ever since Sakura married Naruto. They usually don't talk to each other when Naruto isn't around expect for greetings.

After Sasuke put the search team together and let Naruto sign the papers he send them away on another search mission which would probably turn in another failure.

After he send the search team away he went back to the uchiha compound. Ever since Pain's attack on Konoha it has been a dead wasteland where nobody wanted to live because they believed that it was cursed since so many people died there.

So when Sasuke returned they had no problem giving him the land back, and since nobody lived there expect for Sasuke he restored his old home.

When he was younger he had vowed to restore the uchiha clan then he didn't think about the fact you need two people to do this, more specially a man and a woman. But as he grew older he found himself annoyed with woman, sure they were great for stress-relieving at night but to actually have children with them no.

* * *

After a finishing some of the anbu reports he still had to do he tried to catch some sleep before he had to wake up in a couple of hours.

And just as he fell asleep something woke him up, someone was banging on his door.

TEME!, wake up, come on I will break this door down!

Stupid dobe what does he want now. ''Naruto its the middle of the...'' Sasuke opened the door and Naruto yelled '' Sasuke they found her!'' at first Sasuke was confused ''_who found what''_

''Hinata teme they found Hinata alive!''

* * *

Well this was the first chapter, i already started the second chapter so if you review i will probably have the next chapter next week.

Soo please review


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: i do not own naruto_

* * *

_Stupid dobe what does he want now, ''naruto its the middle of the...'' Sasuke opened the door and Naruto yelled '' Sasuke they found her!'' at first Sasuke was confused ''who found what''_

''_Hinata teme they found Hinata alive!''_

* * *

It was a beautiful day, and most of the people in this small village tried to make the most of this seemly perfect day, but there was one person who had a ominous feeling ever since she woke up this morning, she had quick flashback to the village she used to love and would never return to, but she quickly dismissed her thoughts. Nobody had even remotely recognized her ever since she escaped that wretched place three years ago.

''Hinako-oneesan!"

Her thoughts were quickly interrupted by the two boys, coming her way.

"' Ohayoi Hinako-oneesan''

She answered the twin with a sweet smile,

''Ohayoi, daichi-kun and daisuke-kun''. These two boys could always brighten her day up, even though she loved the two boys she never wanted to spend too much time with them since the reminded her of a certain blond.

''Hinako-oneesan are you going to the festival tonight?''

''the festival?''

The twin sighed '' yes Hinako-oneesan the festival you know the annual summer festival, remember you promised you would go'' the boy pouted.

She had to giggle because the face the two boys made '' oh that festival, was that today, hmm I don't know boys I am not sure I can go''.

The boys looked at her with puppy eyes just begging for her to go and she had to giggle again and pretended that she caved '' alright, alright I will go, just stop looking at me like that!, no go hurry go home before your mother gets angry at you two''

The two boys looked absolutely terrified of the prospect of an angry mother en said their goodbyes and hurried home before their mother noticed they were gone.

She smiled at the sight the two boys made as they hurried back home. But the smile on her face quickly disappeared when she felt a familiar presence nearby.

''What do you want?'' she asked with a voice so cold you didn't think she was capable of. Somebody started to chuckle '' i never was able to hid to long from you'' she briefly looked at him with a stoic face and started to walk away she really didn't to be near him any longer than necessary

''Wait!, you can't just leave, aren't we friends'' she suddenly stopped walking and slowly turned around laughing but not laughing in a humorous an gentle way, no it was she was mocking him with her laugh even hiding her anger you could see in her eyes '' friends, we are not friends, I can hardly tolerate your presence'' she sneered out. The boy looked at her and smirked ''what do I remind you of something you would rather forget''.

The emotionless mask fell back on her face but judging on the tension you could feel in the air she definitely wasn't happy ''What do you want Shinji'' she asked again. The boy replaced the smirk on his face and he got a serious look '' I need your help'', she sighed like she was tired of the games he liked to play with her '' I already told you last time, I don't do that anymore, I quit and I don't plan on coming back''

''Why the fuck did you actually stop! you were the best, with you the always got the job done within a day, and don't give me the crap that you couldn't handle it anymore''

''Shinji'' she called out his name in a cold voice full of authority '' I told you I quit and that is that''

''tss fine I will tell the boss you were too busy smelling flowers'' she arched one of her eyebrows and gave him a sceptical look and chuckled for a sec '' glad to see you haven't changed''

''Well what can I say well then see you later captain''

''goodbye Shinji'' and the boy left, and she let out a sign she really didn't expect to ever see one of those guys she just wanted some peace and quiet but they never seemed to want to leave her alone '_I guess I won't ever find my peace and quiet, well I better go and change for the festival, since I promised those two I would go'_ she decided to wear a simple dress instead of a yukata since that usually requires more time to get ready and she didn't feel the need to wear something fancy in fact she would rather just wear her sweat shirt and pants since they are far more conformable. So she changed and went to Kaede´s home ( the mother of the twins) and she arrived just in time since they were just leaving so at least she didn't have to look for them at the festival which is filled with people.

''Konichiwa Kaede-san, how are you''

''Konichiwa Hinako-san, i am fine thank you, how about you are you excited for the festival'' the woman asked with a almost childish enthusiasm which made Hinako smile '' yes I am doing good, so where are the two rascals'' and just as she asked she heard the two boys coming in their yukatas looking absolutely adorable and called her out

''Hinako-oneesan you came!''

''Of course I promised right''

Kaede watched the interaction between her two sons and her old friend Hinako with a smile and decided the interrupt "well then shall we go to the festival''

"Yes!"the two boys answered with much enthusiasm, but suddenly they heard someone yelling something and coming their way.

"Hinako-san, Hinako-san!" a young came running their way and was yelling for Hinako and he had en tint of desperation in his voice, which immediately worried the two woman.

"What is wrong Kazuhiro" the boy gasped as he reached them

"Three man came in the village and one of them in badly injured, and you are the only medic in village at the moment Hinako-san they need your help"

Hinako´s face got a serious look and answered him ""Bring me to them""

"This way Hinako-san"and he lead her to a small house "They are in here Hinako-san"and suddenly the feeling she had that morning the feeling that something bad was going to happen it stopped her from entering the house and she didn't move. Kazuhiro looked at her and thought something was wrong

"Is there anything wrong Hinako-san" ,and that brought her back and she got right of the bad feeling and without answering the boy she stepped inside. And she instantly regretted ever stepping inside and now she knew what the bad feeling she had. Because there in that small cabin she saw three Konoha anbu, and she immediately knew that the somehow peaceful live she built for herself was over.


	3. Chapter 3

_I really struggled with this chapter, and im still not sure if it is any good, but i hope all of you enjoy the new chapter. Furthermore i would like to thank Saki-Hime,Hinatafan and Yazie567 for reviewing my story, and everybody who decided to follow my story thank you very much. _

_Disclaimer: I dont own naruto_

* * *

´´Were is that goddamn medic´´

´´Calm down this is a small village, were lucky they even have a medic´´

´´tss if they don't hurry up I will look for the goddamn medic myself´´ as soon as he said that the door swung open and the boy Kazuhiro walked in and behind him was a woman, and as soon as she stepped in the three anbu froze and even though they hadn't seen her over four years, and even though she changed her hair colour and wore lenses, they immediately recognized her. They spend years searching for her, imagining the worst, and here she was standing in front of them looking perfectly healthy, nobody spoke for awhile until someone choked her name out.

´´Hi-hinata?´´ he called her unsure, he didn't even know if he really saw her or whether he imagined her, judging on how his other teammates responded on her he believed it really was the Hinata he was looking for the past four years, the hinata that was like a sister to him.

If they were any other anbu she could have fooled them but these three knew her, she knew she couldn't fool them, she knew that if she tried to run away they would do anything to find her again, so for now she decided to stay, also since somebody still needed her help. So with a stoic face and a cold voice she answered him ´´Yes, where is the injured´´

The voice the cold voice neither of them ever expected to ever hear that coming from her, what happened to her, the hinata they knew would never talk to them like that.

´´Hinata-sama, what is this, what is going on, where were you all this time, wha- what happened to you´´

´´Look I don't have time for stupid questions, now will you bring me to whoever got injured or should I just leave´´ she sneered at her cousin. This shocked the three men, and one of them grew even frustrated with her answer.

_´ever since the moment she went missing we were looking for her, everybody looked for her for months, and after months of searching her family gave up hope and even arranged her funeral. But they never gave hope and always kept on searching. Who the fuck is this, this cannot possibly hinata´_

´´What do you mean stupid questions, do you..´´ but before he could finish his sentence he was stopped by the only anbu who hadn't said a word so far, and he and shook his head no and hinted at the boy who was looking at interactions between the unknown anbu and the medic of his town with confusing clearly seen in his eyes.

Hinata saw this and turned around and gently smiled at the boy before addressing him ´´Kazuhiro, why don't you go back to the festival I would hate it if had to miss it´´

The boy looked at her with doubt in his eyes so he asked ``Are you sure Hinako-san´´

´´Don´t worry I got it under control oke´´ the boy still looked at her with doubt, and quickly scanned the other men in the small house and even though he still had his doubts he decided to trust her and nodded his head and went out of the door. As soon as he left the smile on her face quickly disappeared and made place for her emotionless masked she had on before and looked at the three anbu and waited until they said something.

They were still shocked to learn that this girl in front of them was the hinata that they grew up with, and she knew what they were thinking _´that hinata is long gone´_

And there was a tense atmosphere until one of them spoke again, until now he stayed quiet

'' our injured comrade is in that room''

Hinata nodded and went into the room, while the other three stayed behind, still trying to progress what just happened.

''was that really hinata?'' he asked more to himself than to his teammates, his teammates were as shocked as he was how could the sweet innocent girl they grew up would change in this woman they just saw.

'Something definitely had to have happened for her to change like that'

''what will we do now''

''What do you mean what will we do now, we are going to bring hinata back to the village, and find out what happened!''

''it's not that easy inuzuka''

''what do you mean, don't you want her to come home? Aren't you her cousin I should have known after all the rest of the hyuuga were more than happy when she was gone, I bet you were just as...'' Neji grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall

''don't you dare say that inuzuka, she is my cousin and i would die for her i spend every waking moment looking for, so don't you dare say I am the same as them, there's a reason she hasn't come back you, I also want her back home, I would do anything go get her home''

''Troublesome'' he sighed ''you two need to stop fighting and we need to figure out what to do''

''isn't it simple we bring hinata back home, no matter what'', that was something all three of them agreed about it.

Hinata opened the door, and sighed when she again saw a familiar face_ ''__of course it couldn't be anyone she didn't know'' _she thought

It was a complete shock when hinata walked in the room, she hadn't seen her for four years they were looking for her with everything they had and now she just walked through the door.

''Hi-hinata, is that you? She asked weakly

She sighed, ''hai tenten its me, now tell me what's wrong'' she answered tiredly

''bu-but how i though you.."

''Dead, if only'' she answered her with a stoic face which shocked tenten, after the war hinata and tenten became close friends and when she disappeared she was devastated and like everyone else she did looked for her with everything that she had, but after four years and no trace of where she was even she was beginning to lose hope to see hinata ever again, and now she just walked in albeit with different hair and eye colour. And even in her weakened state she easily recognized her best friend.

''I am alive tenten so stop staring and let me do my job''

And even though hinata's presence and behaviour were shocking, she just was happy to see hinata alive, and she smiled weakly at hinata and she slowly lifted her shirt so that hinata could see the wound she had on her abdomen and hinata immediately started healing while tenten slipped back to unconscious with a smile on her face after all her best friend had returned.


	4. Chapter 4

Im back, for now that is , im so sorry for waiting more than a year to update, and i want to thank anyone who reviewed my story, you guys are the reason i never abandoned this story, i really hope you enjoy the new chapter of healing darkness. And I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto

* * *

She just finished her first solo mission , feeling happy, relieved because it was a success and all she had to do know was getting home safe she couldn't wait to get home and tell everybody about her success and she was hoping that now she could prove herself and maybe even become anbu one day just like her cousin.

But little did she know that there was a sinister presence watching her waiting for the right time.

That day everything changed

* * *

The three anbu were contemplating on what they should do next. The one thing that was clear was that they had to get Hinata home. But first things first.

"Kiba go and send a message to Konoha to inform them what happened and that they have to send someone else to complete the mission."

"What! Why me Hinata is my friend and now that I have found her I am not leaving her side"

"Troublesome, listen Kiba I am not telling you to leave her side I am telling you to send out message"

"But!"

"Don't forget I am still the captain of this unit so go"

"Tss, fine."

"Neji you go see what the situation is in the village and see whether our identity was discovered, especially that boy"

Neji looked at him with _suspicious_ eyes "what are you planning Nara"

After Hinata finished bandaging her old friend, she started to think about what would happen next, Seeing her Neji-niisan, Kiba Tenten and even Shikamaru came as a huge blow. She knew she wouldn't be able to hide forever from her past but she didn't think it would come so fast and unexpected. And she was scared about what would happen next although she wouldn't let it show, she wished she just never gotten up today. She knew something was bad was going to happen she just hoped that Shinji finding her was it unfortunately that wasn't the case.

And now it is time to face the past, she took a deep breath and went back to the living room. When she went back she was surprised to see that both Neji and Kiba where gone, and she was alone with Shikamaru. And so she was getting suspicious.

''What is going on" she asked, he turned towards her, and there was still a spark of disbelieve in his eyes, somewhere is his mind he still didn't believe that this was the Hinata he used to know, but he pushed that aside and answered her.

"We need to talk"

"So talk"

He took a deep breath and knew this was going to be troublesome."So since you are in good health, and you haven't lost your memories, I assume you don't have any intention of returning to Konoha"

"you assume correctly, I don't ever want to return"

He became curious "Why not, what happened to you"

For a second a tortured look passed her eyes before it returned to the emotionless gaze. But he saw it, and thought that whatever happened must have been terrible for her to chance so much.

" None of you goddamn business" she snapped at him.

"Fine, but you are coming with back to the village" with the way she looked at him he knew, she found it a ridiculous idea to even think about going back, and before she even could express her disagreement he said

" You know you don't have a choice, you won't be able to escape from us again. They will never stop looking now that they know your alive. And you know that"

She did know that, but going back it would bring so many memories back, she knew she could not keep running forever, but she did hope so, it was so much easier to run. But looking in Shikamara's eyes she knew the running was over it was time to face a part of her past.

He saw the hesitation in her eyes, he just needed to push her over the edge. "How about I make you a deal, you will come quietly with us to Konoha, and stay for a couple of years, just to reassure everybody, then you can leave again, I will help you and nobody will follow you"

"What is a couple of years"

"Two or three years"

" Fine I am coming with you, but I want to say goodbye to the people here"

" We still have to wait for Tenten to recover, so that should be no problem."

She nodded her head in response.

Even though he didn't show it, he was happy she was willingly coming along it would be quite troublesome it they had to force her, and looking at the way she carried herself, he guessed she wasn't the same weak girl as she was before.

And right at that moment the other two came barging in

"Well captain, your message has been sent." Kiba spited out . To calm the canine boy Neji put his hand on his shoulder, and gave him a look that told him to calm down, and even though he didn't like it he did realise that being a hot head would not give him any results today.

"The boy will not cause any troubles for us" Neji told him. Shikamaru looked at them and said " As soon as Tenten we will be going back to Konoha, the mission will have to wait."

"What about Hinata -sama"

"I will be joining you" She said with her voice, a voice all three of them still inwardly cringed to, a voice which used to be full of warmth, was now void of any emotions. And again came the question. What had happened to make her this way?

"It will take Tenten 24hours to recover, Hinata -san until then you can say your goodbyes"

"Fine." And as soon as she said that she disappeared.

What the hell Shikamaru, she probably has run of now, we finally found her and she is getting away, we have to go after her"

"Calm down she'll come back"

"How to do you know for sure"

"we made a deal"

Neji that was watching the exchange between the two in silence, until he heard what the Nara said. "What do you mean you made a deal, what kind of deal did you make."

"Fine but if she doesn't I am going to beat the crap out of you"

After Hinata left the loft she went back to the festival to search for Kaede and the twins, after squeezing her way through the festival she finally found the three on a bench eating some desserts and waiting for the firework to be fired. When suddenly one of the boys saw her.

"Hinako-oneesan" the little boy yelled waving at her to come. And seeing the three of them happy and peaceful made her forget about the events that just had happened.

Kaede and Hinata have known each other for a long time, so when Hinata approached her she only had to take one look at her face to that something was wrong.

"Boys, here some money why don't you go buy something to eat" Kaede told her children with a gentle smile

" Hai, okaa-san" the twin said in unison and they ran off to buy as much candy as possible.

" So are you going to tell me whats wrong, or do I have to torture it out of you"

"Shinji visited me this morning" Hinata said with a sad smile on her face "Hmm, although I know you don't like it when any of them visit you, that's not what is wrong, there is something else bothering you, isn't there?" Kaede asked Hinata while observing her for any change.

Hinata started laughing " your right, I never could hide anything from you"

"So what's wrong"

"They found me Kaede, Konoha found me"

* * *

Wel i hope you enjoyed reading the new chapter so much you will review, please review


	5. Chapter 5

Again im sorry it took so long, but to make it up to you al a little bit, this chapter is twice as long as the previous chapters, love you all, and im sorry for the grammar

Disclaimer: I dont own naruto

* * *

After Hinata said that it became quite Kaede didnt know how to respond she knew Hinata didnt want to go back. Even though she would miss her friend she hoped she would go back with them, it was time for her to face her past.

"So what are you planning to do"

" A part of me just wants to take off, I disappeared once I can do it again, another part of me knows I have to go back its time to confront the past, what do you think" Hinata asked with eyes full of tears. And even though Kaede wanted to tell her that is was okay to stay here with her, she knew that the only way for Hinata to become truly happy was to face her past first.

"You have to go Hina." She whispered

"Ah I knew you would say that, well I am leaving tomorrow night which means we have a whole day to do whatever you want to do"

Kaede looked at Hinata with gentle smile "Well how about you stay the night with us, I know the boys would be happy and we can just talk eat and watch a movie and in the morning I take the kids to the park and you make sure everybody knows you're leaving."

"So you want me to say goodbye to everyone, come on Kaede you know I hate saying goodbye" Hinata pouted. Which made Kaede laugh " Come on Hina you can't just leave without saying goodbye its considered rude, I thought you knew better than that."

"Yes mom you are absolutely right what was I thinking" Hinata said jokingly

" I really am going to miss your humor Hina" The both started laughing.

"Well since you only have so much time left lets have some fun, come on Hina" she said as she reached her hand for Hinata to take it. And with a smile on her face she grabbed her hand knowing that it would be a long time before she would be able to see her friend after tonight. And with that thought in her mind she answered. "yeah lets"

* * *

He couldn't believe what he heard he knew she was alive, he was surprised that she actually survived. It seemed like the little mouse was stronger than he initially though .

''Sasuke, did you hear me Hinata, she, she's alive can you believe it" he said with so much joy one would believe he was promised free ramen for live.

"Yeah, I heard you dobe where did they find her"

"A small village in the land of earth, they will leave in the morning and the will be here in three days"

"Great, now leave I have work to do in the morning"

"Of course you're right I'm sorry, I just was so happy, I'll see you on the morning."

As he left Sasuke closed the door. He though back to when he last saw the hyuuga girl, she was a mess and was clinging to him, begging him to never tell anyone what happened. He just hoped she wouldn't tell anybody that he knew where she was, that would give him a major headache with the name Naruto. Since the dobe had disturbed his sleep he decided to begin early on he weeklong s-class mission.

* * *

"How are you feeling"

"I am fine, a little sore but I'll manage, so she really is back"

A flash of pain briefly crossed his eyes, she wondered if it even was there, but she knew better. After Hinata disappeared he had been angry, hurt and in pain, both of them only difference was that it was his duty to protect her and he failed in his eyes Hinata disappearing was his fault. Over the years his hart started to harden and so his eyes. So it might have been wrong but seeing any kind of emotion even pain made her happy, it meant that he might come back her Neji.

"Yea she is back" he whispered

"Then where is she" she asked curiously, she remembered Hinata healing her wounds but that's all

"She is saying goodbye to her friends in this village"

A feeling of panic ran through her when he said that " But Neji what if she runs away again, we cannot just.."

"Calm down TenTen it will be fine apparently the captain made a deal with her, she will be back"

The confusion was clearly show on her face "What kind of deal"

"I don't know he won't tell me" he said with clear annoyance lacing his voice. "Go rest we will be leaving tonight"

Now that Hinata was back maybe Neji would start to heal again, maybe then he will open his hart again, and the guilt won't be so heavy anymore. And with that though she surrendered herself to the sweet oblivion of sleep.

There they were waiting for her, she took one last look to the village she lived these past two years , it was in this village that she finally got some peace, and now she had to give it all up to face her past.

The journey back to Konoha was an awkward one whenever they asked Hinata any question she would usually just ignore you and if you very lucky you got a two maybe three words sentence as an answer.

At first Kiba got angry every time she answered, it hurt him that Hinata who basically was a sister to him was acting like they didn't know each other. It hurt him that the kind and caring Hinata became this person he hardly recognized, but what hurt him the most was the fact that something had happened that made her like this and that he failed to protect her.

Tenten was conflicted, she was very happy that Hinata was still alive, but she didn't know how the feel about the fact that she seemed fine, she wasn't dead or injured, did she leave on her own, or was there something else going on, and even if that was the case she's save now why didn't she come back.

Neji was happy that his cousin was back but also very scared, scared that it was all a dream, scared that one day he would wake up and find her gone again, worried about the so called deal she made with Shikamaru, but he had hope for a future where they all can be happy again.

Shikamaru was worried about Hinata, she was a puzzle he didn't know how to solve yet. Did she leave on her own, was she kidnapped, can she be trusted, and how would Naruto react to seeing her again. But above all he wasn't sure it he could hold up his end of the deal.

After three long days of travelling they saw the gate of Konoha

As soon as they passed the gate, four ANBU appeared to take Hinata to the Hokage-tower.

"I just hope everything will be alright" Tenten said as they watched the ANBU take Hinata and vanished.

* * *

Seconds later Hinata was standing inside the Hokage's office in Naruto's office, looking at him it brought memories back of a time where things were simpler, he had changed, he grew older his hair was short now, his eyes though were still the clear blue she remembered they now more serious and there was a sadness in them, she wondered if it always was there and she just noticed now. She never could look him in the eyes for long when she was younger for obvious reasons. But there was one thing that hadn't changed and that was his smile, that smile used to be her everything.

They stared at each other, neither said a word, neither knew what to say, once upon a time they were good friends, if things had gone different they might have even gotten married. But he would've never been able to give up his love for Sakura, and she would have never been able to grow and shine in his shadow. And now here they were, he they Hokage and she a rogue.

The silence remained until, one of the Anbu broke it "Hokage-sama, we have brought you Hinata hyuga"

"So I see, you are all dismissed" he said with that stupid grin on his face, and within seconds they were alone. Naruto stood up from behind his desk and walked up to her wanting to give her a hug, but she flinched from his touch. When he saw that his smile fell and he took a step back and observed her with a calculating look that didn't suit his face he looked into her eyes and trying to uncover al of her secrets, but Hinata's expression hadn't changed once since she stepped into his office after a minute or so it seemed that he gave up and the smile returned on his face.

"It's good to have you back Hinata-chan, please take a seat" he said as he walked back to his place behind the desk

"Yes Hokage-sama" Hinata said, with a voice that shocked him, it reminded him of Sasuke.

Please, don't say Hokage-sama to me, we are friends….right? said Naruto

She suddenly looked very tired, like she was caring the weight of the world on her shoulders " What do you want Naruto."

He didn't answer her, because in a way he didn't know what he wanted from her, he always wanted her back and now here is was and he didn't have a clue on what to do.

Hinata was waiting for his answer, and even though she didn't show it, the silence was making her feel nervous, silence and Naruto weren't exactly two words you would find in the same sentence. Her mind started drifting away until he suddenly said "The truth, I want the truth Hinata where were you all this time, what happened during your last mission and why didn't you come back."

At first Hinata didn't answer him, she knew that this question was coming, she even considered telling him the truth, after contemplating her options she knew what she what her answer was going to be " I wanted to be free" she eventually says

Naruto looked like he was thinking over her answer, and she could see in his eyes that he didn't completely believe her "You wanted to be free?"

"Yes" she answers him

"Hinata you know you can tell me the truth, we can protect you from anything"

She looked at him with a sceptical look and decided not to answer him.

Naruto signed and suddenly looked very tired, he wished he could simply sent her back home and hope for the best. But as Hokage he knew he couldn't do that.

"Hinata, I'm sorry but for now I think it would be best you wouldn't show yourself to anyone until I talk to the council" he said solemnly, he suddenly stood up and walked up to her and looked at her with a determination in his eyes as he said these words "But I promise you I will make sure nobody will hurt you I will protect you, believe it!" he said with that huge smile of his. It almost made her smile as well, when suddenly the door opened, and there he stood, she didn't think she would see him here, she didn't know how to feel about the Uchiha. He was her saviour and the only one who knew what happened all those years ago, but he also abandoned her. She decided that for now she would treat him the same way she treated everyone in the village.

He also didn't expect to see her. She looked a lot better than the last time he saw her, especially her eyes, it seemed the little mouse had learned how to hide her emotions

"Aah Teme your back, how was the mission"

"Easy" he answers nonchalantly

" Now you're here you can escort Hinata to the blue room"

* * *

As they were walking down the hall in silence, and Sasuke couldn't help being somewhat curious about the little mouse.

"You came back" he eventually said, wondering what kind of response he would get

"So are you" she snapped back.

'_It seems the mouse got some claws'_ he though amused "Ah true" he answered nonchalantly. They both remained silent until they reached their destination, and just as Hinata walked inside he asked her "What are you planning?"

"What do you mean" she answered with her back to him

"Are you going to tell them"

"Tell them what"

He smirked "so that's how you want to play, very well I'll play along"

He leaned down to her ear and whispered "Have fun Hinata" and even though it had been years since they last met, his voice still send shivers down her spine.

* * *

Well that was chapter 5, i hoped you enjoyed it, please do review to tell me your thoughs


End file.
